Because it's You
by TwinSky72
Summary: He's nervous because he never expected this to happen, whether it be on accident, or a misinterpreted joke, it's happening. And of course he's excited! But god knows he's nervous as hell. In which Hiccup and Jack are nervous annoying teenagers and Toothless wonders if all humans are as jittery as his.


**Nat:** It was my friend's birthday last sunday and i love her so i stayed up late writing her this fic

and idk, i really like hijack but i've never posted anything about it on this site (i have a half written story somewhere in my files) so here you all go~

* * *

Because it's You

'_I can't do this'_ he thinks as he veers to the left, dangerously close to hitting a tree.

He's nervous, he can't stop fidgeting, hell he's flying because the wind seemed to sense his distress and threw him off his feet. And he'll admit to feeling a bit calmer now, but the beating in his chest is louder than he's ever heard it. To be honest it's the first time he's heard it, he wasn't even aware he still had it.

He comes to an abrupt stop, body lurching forward at the suddenness, and places his face in his hands. His heart is aflutter and the flush on his cheeks hasn't gone away since the conversation five hours prior. He feels like a young maiden in love, and can't help but laugh at the thought.

The wind gently ruffles his hair, as if sending the silent message of 'it'll be fine', and he smiles.

'_I can do this! ...probably.'_

The grip on his staff tightens; an intricate pattern of ice re-frosting the, now almost bare, surface. Face flushing an even deeper red as his thoughts drift back to that most recent memory.

Suppressing a snicker he hovers just above the ground, hidden from his targets field of vision.

Said target is grumbling as he brushes himself off, just having tripped over a stray root. He gives it a weak glare before continuing on his way. Arms crossed across his chest and his lips pulled into a definite pout he looks so darn _cute._ Though he'd never admit that to the other, okay he'd never _seriously_ admit it to the other.

"I know you're here!" How does he even know? He's not touching the ground, not making a sound, hell he's practically invisible, and yet the other can always tell when he's there. "Well? Come on out!"

Another prank attempt foiled, he'll get him one day though, of course he will.

"If you don't come out now you'll regret it."

It's one thing to know he's there, but to know his location? He had to be kidding, that shouldn't even be possible. And yet, before he can even properly finish the thought, a snowball connects with his head and the not so distant laughing of the other can be heard.

"I told you so." Emerald eyes peer down at him, lips twitching as he tries to contain his laughter long enough to speak.

"Hic, how do you even do that, last time I checked you were human."

"That I am Jack."

"Then what's with the freaky dragon senses." He raises an eyebrow, giving him an incredulous look.

"Seriously, 'freaky dragon senses'? You just stink at hiding; I mean your staff was sticking out." A hand's on his hip as he speaks eyes full of mock disappointment.

"Why I never! I am an excellent hider; I'll have you know in all my years of existence you are the first person to ever see me, I think you've been gifted with the talent of seeing me. It's truly an honour, always knowing where I am." He strikes a pose and Hiccup snorts before laughing even harder.

"The greatest honour I'll ever receive I'm sure, not like being the world's first dragon trainer and rider is anything that cool." The sarcasm dripping from the sentence is palpable.

"I see we finally agree on something Hic my dear." His face flushes an indignant pink.

"I've told you to not say that _Jokul Frosti._"

Jack's face twists into a playful scowl. "Ew don't say my name like that I sound like some old man. Going around coughing snow up, or maybe it's dandruff from my old stringy gray hair."

"What wonderful imagery you got there." He responds rolling his eyes.

"Darn right it is!" His face smug as he tilts his head up, arms on his hips, to complete the triumphant expression. And then his eyes widen a fraction and he's suddenly hovering upside down in front of Hiccup, who stumbles back at the sudden close proximity. "What 'cha doing here anyways Hic? No dragon or nothing, pretty odd."

"I was looking for you Mr. Frost Queen." His stomach flips at the statement but he manages to keep his expression even.

"Oh? And whatever for?" He asks, flipping around and floating even closer.

"Uh... Well?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well maybe if you weren't a hairs length away I'd be able to talk!"

"Does our closeness bother you dear?" He smiles slyly, inwardly cheering at the bright red blush on his cheeks.

"Hell yeah it does! Learn some personal space." He pushes Jack away who, without footing and surprised by the action, falls to ground. And he, having put in too much force into the action, falls closely behind the other.

He outstretches his hands, not wanting to hit the ground face first, and closes his eyes for impact. But, one minute later, and he counted so he's sure, and the hardness of the ground never met him.

He opens his eyes, seeing Jack's face right underneath his, so close their noses are touching and he can feel the other breath.

"Like what you see?" He blinks, and god how long had he been staring at the soft white skin and pale blue eyes, before forcing his expression into a smile.

"I've seen better looking faces after the adults come back from battle."

"Oh how thou wound'st me Hiccup." Moving his head to the side as he brings a hand up to his forehead.

"Lady Jack it was never my intention." Rolling over so he is lying next to the other, he continues the theatrics.

"You stone my heart dear knight, be it your intent or not."

"How must I repay thee for my misdeeds my fairest lady?" Barely restraining his giggle.

"Thou must take me to dine upon the morrow!" His tone is serious but it's clearly a joke.

"Art thou sure my lady?"

"Ay"

"Then I shall do it." He sits up, glancing down at Jack. "It's a date!" And then he stands up, dusting himself off and already beginning to head off. "I got to go Jack! I didn't tell my dad and Thor knows what he's probably thinking, especially since I didn't take Toothless. What was I even thinking?" He's more rambling to himself at the end but Jack nods regardless.

"See you tomorrow Hic!"

"At sundown!" He replies, already beyond sight, hidden behind the trees.

And he's gone and Jack can't help but wonder what he meant to ask him in the first place

He absentmindedly scratches the ear of the creature beside him, tapping his prosthetic foot on the floor, the steady 'thump, thump, thump' easing his nerves.

"Bud, why the heck did I go and do that? It was such a bad idea!" He scratches a tad too hard and the dragon growls, a split second after nuzzling into the hand, trying his best to comfort the other. "Sorry Toothless, I'm a bit nervous."

A derisive snort, _Yeah, a tad_.

"Shush Toothless; I need help here not your sarcastic growls and snorts." He pauses. "Oh Thor is that people think when they talk to me." Another snort, this one sounding distinctly like laughter. "Don't laugh at me! Useless dragon."

Toothless replies with a gummy smile, enjoying his friend's misery.

"For real bud, I need some advice here!" Toothless replies with a level stare.

_And you're asking a dragon?_

"Well who else can I talk too? 'Hey Gobber I asked the spirit of winter on a date what should I do?' because that would go well." He buries his face in his hand, a groan of defeat escaping his lips as he did.

Toothless makes a low rumbling sound, rubbing his head affectionately against Hiccups leg, attempting to comfort the other.

"I don't know why I did it, it was a joke, and he wouldn't have cared if I didn't go through with it." His arms are flailing wildly at his side, a habit that becomes more apparent when he is nervous.

"What do you even do on a date Toothless?" He asks, throwing his arms up in the air, "don't answer that, why would you know the answer to that."

An approving growl comes from Toothless. "Oh shut up you."

Toothless scratches his leg against Hiccup, trying to draw the attention of the other, who looks over at the action. "What do you need bud?" He tries his best to convey his message, wishing once again he had a better way of communicating with the other.

_Just do it_

"That simple huh? I guess it kind of is, stressed out over nothing didn't I?" He says, rubbing the back of his sheepishly. Toothless answers with an amused snort.

_You always do_

Hiccups only response is to through the nearest, non-breakable, object.

Such a troublesome dragon.

It's been five minutes and neither will look the other in the eye, both too nervous to speak.

Toothless sighs, wondering why he's even here, it ruins the point. And he has to admit it's awkward watching the two just stand there and stare at each other. Growling softly he turns to take his leave, making sure to smack the other two with his tail as he does.

_Humans_

"T-toothless! Where do you think you are going?"

A snort. _Away_

"What? Why!"

He glances back and growls.

_It's annoying_

He doesn't need to clarify.

"... Fine."

"It's weird how you can understand him." Hiccup jumps, being startled as the other had been silent up until now, though he had been too.

"Well just barely, I get the small things."

"You can hold a conversation with him."

"You make it sound so amazing."

"You're talking to a freaking dragon Hiccup! It is amazing."

His face tints a lovely red. "It's not really talking..."

"You sell yourself short Hic."

"... Well, I promised you dinner didn't I?" He says instead, not knowing how to respond.

"What'd ya bring?" Hovering closer as Hiccup opens the small basket he had been carrying.

"Nothing special just bread and some soup."

"Sweet, I love bread!"

"You are too easy to please." Hiccup says as he tosses Jack a loaf.

"You are too hard to please." He finishes, taking a bite from it.

"Really? How so." His voice is amused, not ever having thought himself as such.

"Well you aren't pleased by being next to me, that's already too hard to please." Hiccup smiles, shaking his head.

"Oh really? Tell me more." He places a hand on his cheek, staring intently at the other.

"W-well," he curses himself for stuttering under the others gaze. "I mean, you have the almighty spirit of winter right in front of you and you aren't even the slightest bit amazed."

"Snow isn't exactly a big deal to me." He answers, passing Jack a bowl of soup.

"But I _make_ it!"

"You want a prize?" He asks with a grin, leaning down to reach something at the bottom of the basket.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Really now," he starts, turning his towards Jack, "and what should that priz-"he stops, face much too close to the others, "... be?" The word comes out like a breath.

"I... I want you to," he pauses, unsure.

"Want me to what Jack?"

Their gazes are locked and for a second everything seems to freeze, neither making a move, even breathing seems to momentarily pause. Afraid that even the smallest noise will shatter the odd, but welcome, moment.

"To... this." He states with finality, closing in the small, almost nonexistent, space between them and locking their lips together. The other freezes, and for a moment Jack fears he's made a horrible mistake, before returning it, shy and gentle but with a passion that says he wants this. And it makes Jack's insides feel like they are on fire.

And it's cliché, Jack thinks, how utterly perfect it feels, like everything he imagined it would. Some story book ending where the prince gets his princess. It feels like an eternity has passed, really, so cliché, when Hiccup finally pulls away and looks Jack in the eye, gaze steady.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Hic?"

"Remember yesterday, when I went looking for you?"

"Well duh, it was just yesterday."

"Well I had something to tell you."

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Uh, I like you, have for awhile." He thought of adding 'do you like me back' but it seemed both pointless and dumb.

"Really? Never would've guessed Hic. Hey, Hiccup wa- ow!" He rubbed the back of his head glaring at the smaller boy.

"Count yourself I didn't hit harder," he paused, "or sick Toothless on you."

"You're evil!" He gasped with mock shock.

"And you're stupid!"

"And you can't get enough of me." Hiccup hummed in response. "Hic?"

"I guess you're right." He replied giving the other a quick peck on the check, who blushed a bright red in response.

"I'm goanna go find Toothless, he hasn't eaten yet." Already walking away; while Jack still remained glued to the ground.

"Hey wait up Hic!" Stumbling as he ran off to catch up with him.

Yeah, this was _some_ kind of fairy tale ending.

* * *

**Words:** 2,207

**Nat:** Thank you for reading! My friend said it was fine so I hope you all liked it


End file.
